


Ka(Ga)tasan Mo Ako, Mahal Ko

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Husbands!KaiSoo, Implied Mpreg, Lactating Kyungsoo, Lactation, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding!Kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Malayang nakakakuha ng supply ng gatas ang anak kay Kyungsoo.Pero si Jongin kaya, kailan kaya niya matitikman ang gatas ng pinakamamahal na asawa?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Ka(Ga)tasan Mo Ako, Mahal Ko

**Author's Note:**

> salamat kay rian sa ambag niyang title sa fic na ito. witty huhu
> 
> as usual mahalay ito. nahihiya ako as in kase nga ambastos dhjgfjsdyhgfjhseg!!!!
> 
> pero sana magustuhan niyo
> 
> happy drinking milk!
> 
> patawarin niyo ko huhuhu

Pagkauwi ni Jongin matapos lumabas para bumili ng diaper ng kanilang baby, naabutan niya si Kyungsoo sa kanilang kama, nagtutupi ng mga lampin at damit ng kanilang apat na buwan na anak.

"Nakabili ka?" Tanong ng asawa sa kanya sabay tingin sa hawak nitong supot.

"Oo, may libre pa na isang diaper." Pagmamalaki pa ni Jongin bago tinabi ang diaper at ilagay ang sukli at suki card na ginamit sa ibabaw ng orocan nilang cabinet. "Bumili na din ako ng langis ni baby kasi parang tanda ko paubos na langis niya. Tsaka wet wipes na rin."

Umupo siya sa gilid ng kama at sinilip ang natutulog na sanggol sa kanilang higaan. Siya ay napangiti habang pinagmamasdan ang anak.

"Bat ka bumili e may extra pa tayo dyan." Busangot ni Kyungsoo habang nilalagay na ang mga gamit ni baby sa mini-cabinet nito sa tabi ng kanilang kama.

"May extra pa ba? Di ko alam, lab." Nguso ni Jongin habang pinapanood ang asawa ayusin ang gamit ng kanilang anak.

"Sabi ko naman kasi sayo, diaper lang ang bilhin, kung anu-ano na naman pala dinampot mo, kaya sabi ko sayo ako na lang bibili tutal tulog pa naman si baby, di pa niya kailngan dumede." Paalala ni Kyungsoo sa kanya sabay buntong-hininga dahil ano bang laban niya sa pagnguso at mukhang sinipa na tutang itsura ng asawa niya. "Sige na. Hayaan na, para may dalawa nang extra." Sinara niya ang drawer ng cabinet at tumayo na. "Luluto muna ako, bantayan mo si baby."

Humuni lang si Jongin biglang sagot dahil bumalik na siya sa panonood sa natutulog nilang anak na ubod ng cute dahil kamukha ito ni Kyungsoo. Cute din naman siya, pero aminado siya mas cute talaga ang kanyang pinakamamahal na asawa.

Lumabas na ng kwarto si Kyungsoo.

"Cute cute naman ng anak namin. Tulog ka lang marami, nak, para mabilis ka lumaki." Kausap niya sa anak bago ito tabihan, hugutin ang cellphone sa kanyang bulsa para makapaglaro muna ng Wordscape.

Mula sa kanilang kwarto, langhap na niya ang ginigisa ng asawa. Marahil manok, dahil nabanggit nito kanina na magluluto siya ng chicken curry.

Biglang naanigan niyang gumalaw ang anak. Napalingon siya rito at aayusin sana ang hinihigaan dahil baka hindi ito kumportable. Ang kaso nga lang, inunahan na siya nito ng pag-iyak.

Tinapik niya ito sa hita para patahanin. Binaba niya ang cellphone at sinilip ang diaper ng anak. Hindi naman ito dumumi kaya iisa na lang ang marahil na pag-iyak ng anak.

Gutom na ito.

"Ay sus, gutom na ba ang Jongsoo?" Biglang pasok ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto at tanggal sa asul nitong apron.

"Gutom na ata, lab." Wika niya sa asawa na kinarga ang anak at iniangat ang tshirt na suot para pasusuin na ang nagugutom na panganay.

Mabilis din naman kumilos si Jongin at inipit niya muna ang inangat na suot ni Kyungsoo para hindi ito mahirapan sa pagpapasuso sa anak.

Tiningnan niya ang anak na dumedede sa dibdib ng asawa at tsaka pinanood ito maigi bago magawi ang atensyon sa mismong dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Siya'y napalabi lalo na nang tumuon ang mga mata niya sa mismong mapupulang mga utong ng asawa.

Di man niya maamin dahil may buwan nang di nakakaiskor sa bagong panganak na asawa, sa tuwing pinapanood niyang magpasuso si Kyungsoo, gayun din ang tripleng pagkamiss niyang sipsipin ang matitigas na kulay rosas na mga utong ng kabiyak.

Ang dibdib pa naman nito ang paborito niyang paglaruan tuwing sila'y nagsisiping.

Nakaukit pa pati sa kanyang isip ang mga ungol na lunalabas sa bibig ng asawa sa tuwing pinaparaanan niya ng basang dila ang dibdib nito, paikot-ikot, pasipsip-sipsip, papisil-pisil hanggang sa magmakaawa na ito sa kanya na suungin na ang kanyang masikip na kaloob-looban.

"Uy! Jongin! Lab!"

Bumalik siya sa realidad nang tapikin siya ni Kyungsoo sa balikat. "Ha? Ano yun?"

"Tulala ka na naman. Sabi ko pabantay ako ng niluluto ko. Tsaka yung sinaing tingnan mo baka luto na."

"Ahh..." Wala pa rin siya sa wisyo, ngunit tumango, napahawak sa batok kasabay ng isang maliit na guhit na ngiti sa labi.

Hinalikan siya nito sa pisngi bago tapunan muli ng tingin si Jongsoo at ang dibdib na naging laman ng kanyang mga panaginip at pantasya.

Napakurap na lang si Kyungsoo sa kakaibang kinikilos ni Jongin at pinanood niya itong lumabas ng kwarto.

Di naman nakalagpas sa kanya ang kakaibang tingin ng asawa sa anak na sumususo sa kanya.

Nagsalubong ang kanyang mga kilay at tinapik-tapik ang hita ni Jongsoo nang marahan habang kinakausap ito.

"Itong Daddy mo laging tulala kapag pinapadede kita. May sapi ata."

Pero bigla din siya tatawa dahil sa kakyutan ng anak nila ni Jongin.

* * *

Tapos na sila makaligo at handa na sila matulog. Kailangan nila bumawi sa pagtulog kaya dapat nila sabayan si Jongsoo, dahil baka mamaya ay gisingin na naman sila nito ng dis oras ng gabi.

Pagpasok ni Jongin ng kwarto matapos icheck ang gate, mga pinto at bintana ng bahay kung sarado na ba ang mga ito, nadatnan niya ang asawa nagpa-pump ng gatas mula sa suso nito.

Siya'y natigil sa kinakatayuan at pinanood maigi ang napakaganda niyang asawa.

Gumuhit ang mga mata niya sa maamong mukha nito, pababa sa maputi at makinis nitong leeg na miss na niyang patakan ng marka, pababa sa dibdib nitong maliit ngunit kaaya-aya, katuksu-tukso, lalo na ang matitigas at mala-rosas kulay nitong mga utong.

Konti na lang at bibigay na siya sa temptasyon. Konti na lang at aatakihin na niya ang asawa.

Konti na lang.

"Pst! Jongin! Uy!"

Natauhan si Jongin bigla at nanlaki ang mga mata sa asawa. "Ha?"

Nagligpit si Kyungsoo ng ginamit na pump at binalik iyon sa lagayan.

"Tulala ka na naman. Lagi ka na lang natutulala, may problema ba?" Pag-aalala nito.

"Ah...Ahehehe. Wala no." Ngiti nito bago lumapit sa asawa at ikulong ito sa kanyang mga bisig mula sa likod nito. "Miss lang kita." Dampi niya ng halik sa pisngi nito.

Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa mga braso ng asawa pabalik, tinatago ang kilig. "Ba't mo ko mamimiss, lagi naman tayo magkasama."

"Di kaya lagi. Sa trabaho ako kapag araw, lab."

"Lab, hindi ba exception yun? Para 'tong tanga."

Patuloy naman si Jongin sa pagdampi ng di mabilang na mga halik sa pisngi at leeg niya.

"Di naman kita makiss tsaka hug kapag nasa trabaho kaya miss pa rin kita."

"Tumigil ka nga, Jongin!" Nakangiting palo niya sa asawa bago inayos ang kanilang hihigaan.

Samantala, pinapanood lang siya ni Jongin nang taimtim. Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Ano?"

"Wala. Mahal kita." Ngiti at bungisngis ni Jongin bago humalik sa labi ng asawa at tsaka humiga.

Ngumiti pabalik si Kyungsoo bago tumabi sa asawa at umakap sa kanya. "Mahal din kita."

Tiningnan nilang dalawa ang kanilang anak na nasa crib, waring nagsasabing mahal ka rin namin 'nak sa tabi nila tsaka tumingin sa isa't-isa para sa isang halik, mahal kita, at tulog na.

* * *

Sumunod na gabi, gaya ng nakagawian, nanatili sila sa sala para manood ng balita.

Magkaharap ang mag-asawa. Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa single seat na sofa habang si Jongin naman ang nasa malapad na sofa.

Kanlong ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang anak, na kanyang nilalaro. Siya'y nagmi-make face para patawanin ang anak o kaya naman ay sinusundot ang malusog nitong pisngi. Pero ilang saglit din ay umingit ang sanggol. Inaabot nito ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo, hudyat na gutom na ito.

"Gutom na si baby Jongjong? Wag na iyak anak." Alo ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang anak bago iayos ang higa nito sa bisig niya at itaas ang kanyang t-shirt.

Matik naman na napatingin si Jongin sa asawa. Pinagmasdan niya itong ihele ang anak sa braso at sundut-sundutin ang malalim nitong dimple.

Napakaganda ng ngiti ng kanyang asawa habang pinapanood ang kanilang munting anghel na dumede sa dibdib nito. Napakaganda ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga mata. Walang kupas. Walang katulad.

Tiningnan niya ito sunod sa kanyang dibdib.

Maputi. Napakakinis.

Habang pinapanood ang anak na sumuso kay Kyungsoo, siya'y napalabi.

Hiling niya, sana siya rin ay maka-score sa dibdib ng asawa na ngayon ay nag-gagatas na.

"Uy! Jongin! Pst!"

Isang throw pillow ang lumipad papunta sa kanya.

"Huy, tulala ka na naman dyan! Sabi ko paabot ng lampin sa tabi mo."

Agad siyang sumunod sa asawa at iniabot ang puting lampin sa glid niya.

Pagkaabot, di na naman niya maiwasang tumingin sa anak na malayang dumedede kay Kyungsoo.

Sa isip niya, _sana ako rin._

Kung noon ay malaya nga niyang nasusupsop ang mga suso ng butihing asawa, ngayon, may bonus na na gatas, ang kaso nga lang hindi pa niya natitikman.

Huling nagtalik sila ni Kyungsoo? Pebrero pa last year.

Matagal-tagal na rin ang lumipas.

"Pst! Huy! Jongin!" tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ng ipitik nito ang mga daliri para kunin ang kanyang atensyon.

Siya'y napaigtad sa kinauupuan.

"Oh, bakit?"

Pinapadighay na nito si Jongsoo. "Tulala ka na naman kasi. Ayos ka lang ba?"

"Ha? Uh..." kamot niya sa ulo. "Oo. Oo, no, ba't naman ako hindi magiging okay?" Sabay palusot. "E ikaw lang naman tinititigan ko. Ganda mo kasi masyado, lab." Tinapos niya iyon ng isang ngiti.

"Ano gusto mo gawin ko magpapanget ako?" Taas ng kilay ng asawa sa kanya, tapik ang likod ni Jongsoo para makadighay na.

"Di naman ganun, Soo." Nguso niya habang sinusundan pa rin ito ng tingin. Tumayo si Kyungsoo at nang marinig dumighay ang anak na karga, bulong niya, "Yey, busog na ang baby." At tsaka nilingon ang anak na lumingon rin pabalik sa kanya at ngumiti. Humalik si Kyungsoo sa noo nito.

Napakaganda ng ngiti ni Jongsoo. Kasing ganda iyon ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

Ang Probinsyano na ang palabas sa TV, pero imbis na doon tumutok si Jongin dahil paborito niya itong panoorin, tumayo siya't ipinatong ang mga kamay sa beywang ng asawa at humalik sa sentido nito.

"Jongin, ano ba ginagawa mo, Cardo na."

"Ayaw mo na ba na lambingin kita?" Niyakap niya ang kanyang mag-ama at humalik rin siya sa noo ni Jongsoo. "Lab, antok na si Jongjong. Ngawit ka na ba? Ako na magpatulog."

"Osige, handa ko muna uulamin natin bukas. Gisahin ko na yung manok pang-chicken curry."

Maingat na binuhat ni Jongin ang anak at hinalik-halikan sa noo nito bago ihele.

Si Kyungsoo nasa kusina na at naghahanda na mag-gisa ng manok na lulutuin kinabukasan.

Si Cardo, nalimot na ni Jongin, pero buti na lang at may replay naman iyon kaya mapapanood niya ulit.

Nang tulog na nang tuluyan ang anak, napangiti siya sa taglay nitong kakyutan at humalik sa pisngi nito. "Goodnight, nak. Aga mo natulog, mamaya gising ka na naman."

Pinatay niya ang T.V. at sinilip saglit si Kyungsoo na nakatalikod sa kanya at abala sa ginagawa.

Dinala ni Jongin ang anak sa kanilang kwarto at inihiga ito sa crib.

Binuksan niya ang ilaw at tumungo sa kusina kung nasaan ang asawa.

Pagkatapak sa kusina, naka-grey na apron si Kyungsoo at suot nito ang salamin.

Napaka-amo nitong tingnan. Kaaya-aya. Napakaganda talaga at walang katulad.

Langhap ang ginigisang manok sa luya, lumapit roon si Jongin at siningot ang amoy.

"Hmm. Ang bango bango." Komento niya bago pumamewang. "Lapit na ba, to?"

"Kakasalang ko lang niyan. Matagal pa yan." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang laman ng kanilang ref.

Nakayukod ang asawa, kaya di rin maiwasan ni Jongin na tuminginsa matambok nitong pwetan.

Lumipas man ang panahon, walang pinagbago ang laki ng likuran ni Kyungsoo. Matambok pa rin.

Lumapit siya sa asawa at sumandal sa counter para panoorin ito.

Tinulungan pa nga niya ito sa pagbuhat ng ilang mangkok ng tirang ulam at nang maayos nito ang lahat sa ref, isang magandang ngiti ang gumuhit sa labi nito at tumingala sa kanya.

"Tulala ka na naman dyan. Gusto mo na naman ba ako lambingin?" Tumungo ito sa lababo at hinugasan na ang ginamit na kutsilyo at sangkalan.

Niyapos siya ni Jongin mula sa likod at humalik muli sa kanyang sentido.

"Tagal na kasi natin di nakakapaglambingan ng ganito. Miss ko na, lab." Nagpaulan pa siya ng halik sa pisngi ng asawa pabalik sa balikat nito.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo na para bang kinikiliti. Ito ay kinikilig. "Sige na nga. Maya, tapusin ko lang 'tong ginigisa ko pwede mo na ko lambingin." Tumingala ito kay Jongin at humalik sa labi. "Ano ba yan, love, mag-ahit ka nga muna. Gaspang ng bigote't balbas mo. Nakikiliti ako."

Bahagyang tumawa si Jongin at humigpit lalo ang yakap sa kanya. "Yoko. Parang may gusto akong subukan mamaya."

Kumalas muna si Kyungsoo sa asawa at hinalo ang ginigisa para hindi masunog ang ilalim nito.

"Ewan ko sayo, bahala ka nga." Ginalaw ni Kyungsoo ang balikat para ilayo ang patubong bigote ng asawa sa kanyang balat, pero sige pa rin si Jongin sa pagkapit sa kanya, kinaya pa nitong kumagat sa balikat ng asawa.

"Sobrang sexy talaga ng asawa ko." Bulong niya sa tenga nito bago halikan rin iyon.

Siniko siya ni Kyungsoo bahagya, pero halata rin sa asawa na gustong-gusto nito ang ginagawa ni Jongin sa kanya.

* * *

Nanatiling nakabukas ang pinto ng kwarto kung nasaan si Jongsoo, habang ang mag-asawa naman ay nauwi sa isang cuddle session sa sofa.

Maliit lang naman ang kanilang bahay at ilang metro lang din sa kanila ang layo ng kwarto nila kaya't kung iiyak man si Jongsoo, agad nila iyon maririnig at mapupuntahan.

Magkayakap ang mag-asawa sa sala, parehong nakahiga.

"May gusto ka ba kaya ang lambing mo?" Haplos ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng asawa habang sila ay magkaharap.

"Miss na nga kasi kita lambingin. Miss ko na yung ganito natin." Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ng asawa na humahaplos sa kanya at hinalikan ang mga daliri nito isa isa.

"Lambing nga lang ba talaga gusto mo?" Sayaw nito sa mga kilay bago ilapat ang kamay sa dibdib ni Jongin.

Ngumuso naman si Jongin. "O-Oo no. Lambing lang naman, lab." Lumalim ang paghinga nito kaya't napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo.

"Lambing nga ba..." At bumulong siya sa tenga ng asawa, "O sex ang gusto mo?"

Dumapa si Kyungsoo at gumuhit ng kung anu-anong pattern sa dibdib at nakatagong abs ng asawang namumula na at hindi makatingin nang diretso sa kanya.

Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo. "Oo, lab, sex sana, dahil miss na miss na kita. Ilang buwan na rin kasi nung huli nating lam mo na, nung ginawa natin si Jongsoo."

"Hindi kaya yun yung huli," Sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Nung two months kaya ako nagsex din tayo."

"Onga no." nguso ni Jongin sa kanya bago bahagyang bumangon at tuluyan nang pumaibabaw sa asawa. Tiningnan niya ito sa mata. "Pano kung sabihin ko na gusto ko rin ng sex? Pagbibigyan mo ba ako?"

Humawak muli si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mukha. Humpalos roon at ngumiti. "Oo, Jongin. Matagal na rin naman nung huli tayong nag-sex kaya sige na, hawakan mo ako."

Otomatikong umakap si Kyungsoo sa leeg ng asawa at nagkita ang kanilang mga labi para sa mariing halik.

"Jongin, nakikiliti ako." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo na ikinatuwa rin ni Jongin dahil paborito niya ang tunog ng hagikgik ng asawa.

Tumutusok man ang stubble ni Jongin sa balat ng asawa, hindi naman ito naging hadlang sa mapanabik nilang halik.

"Buti na lang pala di ako nag-ahit." Pinaraanan ni Jongin ng halik ang pisngi, panga at leeg ng asawa, bago nagmarka roon. Napaliyad si Kyungsoo bahagya at napakusot siya sa damit ng asawa.

Matapos makagawa ng marka, pinagmasdan muna iyon ni Jongin. Hinimas ng hinlalaki at tsaka hinalikan muli hanggang sa magdugtong muli ang kanilang mga labi.

Tunog ng mga labi nilang nagsasasayaw ang kasalo nila sa sala, maging ang mahihinang tunog na nanggagaling sa kanilang mga bibig.

Parehong intensidad ang nilaan nila para sa halik na ito. Kung minsan si Jongin ang namumuno sa kanila, minsan si Kyungsoo naman. Parehong eksperto na at alam ang kiliti ng bibig ng bawa't isa.

Naglalaway na si Kyungsoo sa walang habas na pagsupsop ni Jongin sa kanyang dila. Mga pisngi niya'y namumula na, gayon rin ang tenga at leeg niya.

Tumigil saglit si Jongin sa halik at dumila sa gilid ng labi ni Kyungsoo. Dumila sa laway nitong rumolyo pababa.

Bumalik siya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Hinagod ang dila sa bibig ng asawa. Habang ang mga binti naman ni Kyungsoo ay sumabit na beywang ni Jongin. Gusto ng priksyon sa kanyang maselang bahagi, pero hindi niya maitama ang kanya kay Jongin. Hindi maabot.

Pinutol nila ang umaapoy lalong halik. Hinihingal sila pareho at nag-iinit.

Sabi ni Kyungsoo, tapik ang makapal na braso ng asawa, "Bilisan mo na, puro ka halik, mamaya magising si Jongsoo."

Tumawa si Jongin at humalik sa noo at ilong ng asawa. "Hindi naman siguro. Kakatulog lang naman niya, lab." Tatlo pang halik sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

Pero imbis na bumalik sa paghalik sa asawa, na isa sa paboritong gawin ni Jongin sa kanya, tinanggal niya ang suot na tshirt, kaya't lantad na naman sa mga mata ng asawa ang kanyang kalaparan at kalakihan.

Tinulungan din niya na ihubad ang tshirt ni Kyungsoo at tsaka hinulog muna ang mga iyon sa lapag.

Hinaguran niya ng tingin ang katawan ng maliit na asawa. Pinaraanan niya ang palad sa binti nito, hita, paakyat sa peklat ng ceasarian cut ni Kyungsoo, paakyat sa malambot nitong tyan, hanggang makarating sa dibdib nito.

Pinisil ni Jongin ang kanang suso ng asawa. Nilapit niya ang mukha sa tenga nito at doon bumaga ng hininga.

Nakiliti si Kyungsoo sa ihip sa kanyang tenga at tumawa. "Jongin, nakikiliti ako. Yung bigote mo pa."

Tumawa rin si Jongin, kamay niya ay nasa suso pa rin ng asawa. "Kunwari ka pa gusto mo naman."

"Hindi naman kasi masakit. Kung masakit di tayo magsesex hangga't di ka nag-aahit. Bilis na, Jongin. Matigas na ako. Panindigan mo na to." Ingit ni Kyungsoo bago lingunin ang asawa at halikan muli ito sa labi gamit ang dila.

Matunog ang kanilang halik. Naghalo ang kanilang mga _mhmmm_ sa sarap na nadarama. Si Jongin, pinaglalaruan niya ang utong sa kanang suso ng asawa. Ari naman niya'y naninigas na, samantalang halik pa lang ang pinagsasaluhan nila.

"Tigas ko na rin, Soo."

Pareho silang tumingin sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Jongin kung nasaan ang umbok at parehong tumawa.

Pumatak sila ng tatlong halik sa labi ng isa't isa. Isa pa. At isa. At isa pa.

"Ano ba yan, pisil ka nang pisil sa dede ko." Obserba ni Kyungsoo, ngunit tumatawa.

Pinisil lang ni Jongin ang suso ng asawa at nilaro ang utong nito ng hintuturo.

"Lab."

"Hm?"

Bumulong si Jongin. "Pwede ba pa-dede?"

Kumagat sa labi si Kyungsoo, tumawa ulit sabay pisil sa braso ni Jongin. "Kaya ka ba laging nakatitig sa akin kapag pinapadede ko si Jongsoo, kasi gusto mo rin dumede?"

Lumabi si Jongin, hindi sumasagot.

Tumawa ulit si Kyungsoo at pinisil ang ilong ng asawang nakanguso. "Sabi na eh. Sige na, baby ko, dede ka na."

Napalunok si Jongin. "T-Talaga ba? Okay lang?"

Sinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng gwapong asawa. "Okay lang. Sinusupsop mo naman yan dati pa. Dali na, dede ka na."

Tumango si Jongin na para bang aso at tsaka inayos muli ang sarili sa ibabaw ni Kyungsoo para maging kumportable sa gagawin. Tumingin siya muli kay Kyungsoo para sa permiso. "Okay lang ba talaga?"

"Sige na. Dati naman di ako nag-gagatas noon. Tikman mo na. Gusto mo tikman di ba?"

Lumabi si Jongin at tumango. "Matalas ka talaga, Soo. Oo, gustong-gusto ko tikman ang gatas mo. Di naman sa inggit ako sa anak natin. Nasusupsop ko naman suso mo dati, kaso iba na kasi ngayon. May gatas na, lab." Tumingin siya sa suso ng asawa at nilaro ang mga utong nito.

"Sige na, tikman mo na. Wala naman kaso sa akin yun. Sige na." Tinapik siya ni Kyungsoo sa braso kaya't ayun na ang pahintulot niya na pwede na siyang mag-umpisa na.

Dinakma ni Jongin ang dalawang suso ng asawa. Lalaki man ito, pero dahil isang _carrier_, may kakayahan itong mag-produce ng gatas. Minasahe ni Jongin ang suso nito. Nilapit niya ang kanyang mukha at tinapal ang dila sa palibot ng areola nito para basain. Hinalikan niya ang dalawang suso, papalit-palit. Ang magaspang niyang mukha na di pa nakakaahit, bumangga sa balat ng asawa na lalong ikinakiliti ni Kyungsoo.

"_Ah!_ Lab, nakikiliti ako!" Parang uod si Kyungsoo na binudburan ng asin. Magalaw sa bawat halik ng asawa. Walang humpay ang napakyut na hiyaw na, "_Ah!_"

Samantalang nanadya na rin si Jongin na ikiskis ang di pa naahit na baba sa utong ng asawa, na parang kanina ay laman lang ng isip niya, ngayon, subok na.

"Steady lang, lab."

"Nakikiliti kase ako." Nguso nito sa kanya. Sa sobrang cute ni Kyungsoo, pinisil niya ito sa mukha.

"Cute mo. Masanay ka muna. Gusto ko subukan 'to."

Kinuskos ni Jongin ang labi sa mapulang utong, pababa sa kanyang stubble. Paulit-ulit. Walang tigil. Dahil tuwang-tuwa siya sa mga halinghing ng kanyang cute na asawa.

"_Jongin! Ah!"_

Bumalik siya sa pagsubo sa mga utong nito. Inuna niya ang kaliwa. Binasa pa niya lalo ang suso ng asawa ng laway. Pinapanood lang siya ni Kyungsoo habang malalim itong napapabuga ng hininga. Minsan pipikit, minsan uuwang ang bibig sa sarap na nararamdaman, umuungol at napapakapit sa kanyang braso.

Paulit-ulit ang pag-ikot ng dila ni Jongin sa areola ng asawa. Dumura pa siya roon at tsaka sinupsop nang pagkalakas ang utong ni Kyungsoo.

At sa kanyang pagsipsip at pisil sa suso ng asawa, naramdaman niya ang paglabas ng likido sa utong nito, ang unang lasa ng gatas sa kanyang dila. Manamis-namis.

"Sarap ba, love?" Mahinang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, may maganda at maaliwalas na ngiti sa labi. Namumula ang mga pisngi, nangungusap ang mga mata. Hinahawi niya ang buhok ni Jongin.

Tumango si Jongin at sumupsop pa sa suso niya. Hinila niya ang utong gamit ang labi tsaka pinakawalan. "Lab, sarap mo. Ganito pala lasa nito sayo. Baka maadik ako."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at pinanood si Jongin na masahiin pa ang kanyang mga suso. "Sex ba talaga gusto mo, o gusto mo lang dumede sakin? Ano ba talaga, love?" Nguso niya sa asawa na susubo sana ulit sa suso niya, ngunit huminto para siya'y tingnan.

"Pareho. Pero, gusto ko muna tumutok dito sa dibdib mo. Okay lang ba?" Pisil niya pa sa suso ni Kyungsoo na nilalabasan na lalo ng gatas, naehersisyo na lalo sa kakapisil. Nagitla si Jongin sa biglang daloy ng gatas sa kanyang mga kamay na hawak ang dalawang suso. "Hala. Andaming lumabas." Gulat niya sabay dila sa gatas na umagos sa kamay at sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo. "Sayang, sarap pa naman."

Lumiyad si Kyungsoo at napabukaka.

Nasa gitna ng kanyang mga mapuputing hita si Jongin.

Matunog ang paghigop at dila ni Jongin sa katawan ng mahal.

Pababa sa pusod ni Kyungsoo, umakyat siya muli sa suso nito. Pinaglaruan niya muli. Tinampal ang mga utong ng hintuturo. Paulit-ulit.

"_Hngg_, Jongin, fuck mo na ako dali. Fuck mo ko tas dede ka sakin. Isabay mo na. Basa na ako. Please."

Ilang segundo rin, hubu't-hubad na ang mag-asawa. Hindi na nila kailangan pa ng pampadulas dahil likas na rin sa mga _carrier_ ang maglabas ng sariling pampadulas.

Bumalik ang atensyon nila sa isa't-isa. Malalim ang kanilang paghinga.

Palinga-linga ang dalawa sa kwarto kung nasan ang anak. Swerte sila't hindi pa ito gising.

Daliri pa lang ang gamit ni Jongin. Nilabas-pasok niya ang mahabang daliri sa init ni Kyungsoo habang sumisipsip sa suso nito.

Napakarami niyang nainom na katas mula sa asawa. Dinagdagan pa niya ang daliri na pinasok at sige pa rin siya sa paglaplap sa matamis na suso ni Kyungsoo.

Inayos niya ang pwesto. Tumuon naman siya sa kabilang suso nito. Hangga't maaari, gusto niya na pareho ang atensyon na maibigay sa dalawang suso ng asawa.

"Tangina, lab. Sarap sarap lalo ng suso mo. Ang sarap mong katasan."

Umungol si Kyungsoo sa sensasyong hain ni Jongin sa kanya. Hinimas niya ang asawa sa mga balikat nito, sa braso, sa likod nitong kaya niyang abutin.

Wala na siya sa wisyo.

Sabay sa paghigop ng asawa sa kanyang utong at pagdagdag pa ng isang daliri ni Jongin sa kanyang loob, lalong lumakas ang kanyang pag-ungol.

Huminto saglit si Jongin. Tiningnan niya ang asawa sa mata habang ginagalaw pa rin ang mga daliri sa init nito.

"_Kyungsoo ko..."_

Pagmulat ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo, wika niya, "Love, pasok mo na. Please. Pasukin mo na--_Ahhh!_" Hiyaw niya bigla.

Pero mapanukso pa rin si Jongin.

"Natamaan ko ba? Dito ba, lab?"

"_Ahh!"_

Tinamaan muli iyon ni Jongin ng mga daliri. Napakagaling. Asintado na.

"Sarap?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Mangiyak-ngiyak na. "_Please..._pasok mo na."

Hinalik-halikan ni Jongin ang suso ni Kyungsoo bago kurbahin muli ang mga daliri at tamaan ang sweet spot ng asawa.

"_Jongin!_" Hinihingal nitong hiyaw sabay nguso sa asawang mapanudyo.

Natawa na lang si Jongin.

Bahagya naman siyang tinulak ni Kyungsoo sa balikat.

Pinasok ni Jongin ang init ni Kyungsoo. Naka-angkla ang mga binti nito sa kanyang beywang at hinayaan siya gawin ang kanyang gusto.

"Sikip mo pa rin, lab." Hirit ni Jongin sa kanya, pisil ang makakapal nitong mga binti. Mga kuko niya'y bumabaon sa maputi nitong balat. Nakakapanggigil.

Ginalaw ni Jongin ang sarili. Mabagal lang sa umpisa. Pero nang bumilis, ultimo dibdib ni Kyungsoo ay umaalog na rin.

Napa-ungol si Jongin sa larawan ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang ilalim. Pikit ang mata, buka ang bibig, di alam kung saan kakapit, humahalinghing, kay sarap pakinggan. Mga suso nito'y malayang umaalog. Flat man ito, malaman pa rin dahil isa itong _carrier_.

Patuloy ang paggalaw ni Jongin. Itinaas pa niya ang mga binti ng asawa para laliman ang paghagod sa init nito. Nirolyo niya ang balakang na nagpa-ingay na sa asawa. Mabilis.

Napakabilis.

Malalim.

At dahil may natutulog na anak, tinapalan na lang ni Kyungsoo ng braso ang maingay niyang bibig.

Pagmamakaawa na niya, "Subo mo na suso ko, Jongin, _hnnggh..mhmmm..._Subo mo pa ako please."

Sa lakas ng mga bisig ni Jongin, naibangon niya si Kyungsoo sa pagkakahiga habang magkakabit pa rin ang mga maselang parte ng kanilang mga katawan.

Ngayon, nasa kandungan na niya si Kyungsoo.

Pataas niyang tinira ang asawa, habang sinasalubong din ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang paggalaw. Lumulundag ito sa kanya. Lumiyad.

Sabay naman din si Jongin sa pag-abot sa suso ni Kyungsoo. Alinman sa dalawa na kayang abutin ng kanyang nangungulilang labi.

Nahuli niya ang isa, sinupsop iyon, pinisil, ginatasan.

Sumirit ang gatas, tumalsik pa iyon sa kanyang dibdib at mala-tsokolateng abs.

Sinubo niya iyon habang gumagalaw si Kyungsoo sa ibabaw niya. Walang tigil, panay ang hiyaw sa sarap, nawala na sa langit ng ligaya.

Humiga si Jongin. Nanatili sa ibabaw si Kyungsoo. Nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib sa labi ni Jongin. Hinayaan niyang sumupsop ito sa kanya habang labas pasok pa rin ang ari ni Jongin sa kanya.

Nanggigil si Jongin sa kanyang dibdib. Binilisan lalo ang paghagod sa init ng asawa.

Pabilis nang pabilis.

Bumabaluktot na ang kanilang mga paa sa sensayon.

Lumalalim.

Iniba nila muli ang pwesto at si Kyungsoo na ang nakahiga.

Tinupi pa ni Jongin ang binti ni Kyungsoo. Inanggulo ang sarili sa alam niyang mas magpapaligaya kay Kyungsoo.

Paulit-ulit.

"_J-Jongin!_" Hinihingal na hiyaw ni Kyungsoo. "Malapit na ako! Ah! Sige lang, mahal! Yan nga, _ah!_"

"Pucha. Lapit na rin ako...tangina. Ipuputok ko ba sa loob mo?"

Mahigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa braso ng asawa dahil malapit na siya.

"Iputok mo sa dibdib ko."

Malapit na.

"_Shit!"_ Mura muli ni Jongin, dahil sa mga salitang binitawan ni Kyungsoo, alam niyang ito na ang kanyang kasukdulan.

Hinugot niya ang ari sa basang init ni Kyungsoo. Tinutok ang ulo ng ari sa dibdib ng asawa at doon ipinutok ang kanyang semilya.

Samantala, nang walang humahawak, pinutok na rin ni Kyungsoo ang kanya.

Naghalo ang kanila ni Jongin sa kanyang dibdib.

Pareho silang hingal na hingal, ngunit maaanigan ang saya sa kanilang mga labi.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Soo." Malambing sambit ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin." Yakap muli ni Kyungsoo sa leeg ng asawa at nagtama ang kanilang mga labi para sa isang matamis na halik.

Pero tinulak ni Kyungsoo ang asawa sa balikat, tumatawa.

"Yung tamod! Linisin mo muna, maya ka na humalik."

Napatingin si Jongin sa dibdib ng asawa at natawa rin. Bago kumuha ng tissue, umisa pa siya ng halik kay Kyungsoo.

Kilig na kilig si Kyungsoo at napahawak sa mainit niyang mga pisngi nang alalahanin ang pagsuso ni Jongin sa kanya.

At parang gusto pa niya umulit.

**Epilogue**

Napapadalas na ang _pasupsop adventures _ng mag-asawa.

Tuwing tulog ang anak, sinasamantala ng mag-asawa na gumawa ng milagro.

Halos araw-araw na rin na sumisipsip si Jongin ng gatas ng asawa.

Kung minsan sa kusina sila. Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa kitchen counter habang pinaglalaruan at sumusupsop si Jongin sa pagitan ng kanyang mga hitang nakapulupot kay Jongin.

O di kaya naman minsan sa pader sila. Kahit saang pader sa bahay nila. Minsan sa sala, minsan sa banyo, minsan sa lababo kung saan sila nagtutoothbrush, o di kaya naman minsan, bago sila matulog sa kama.

Ngayon, kakatapos lang ng labada ni Kyungsoo sa likuran ng kanilang bahay.

Magsasampay na sana, ngunit kinarga siya ni Jongin at inupo sa ibabaw ng washing machine.

"_J-Jongin_\--" ungol ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas ng asawa ang kanyang dibdib.

"Pa-isa lang...namiss ko na naman suso mo." inangat ni Jongin ang tshirt ni Kyungsoo at agad sumubo at pumisil sa suso nito para sa gatas na kay tamis.

Napaliyad si Kyungsoo at napabukaka. Hinayaan lang si Jongin. Hinimas niya ang buhok ng asawa ganun din ang likod nito.

"_Ah--Jong_\--" Ungol niya dahil napakasarap ng dila ni Jongin sa kanya. Alam ng asawa kung paano siya paligayahin, kung ano ang gusto niya. Alam na alam nito kung paano pahinain ang mga tuhod niya.

"Tamis tamis ng lab ko. _Mhmm_..." Higop pa niya sa gatas ni Kyungsoo bago humalik ng tatlong beses sa utong na sinupsupan niya tsaka napadila sa labi. "Salamat sa gatas, lab." Ngiti nito sa kanya bago dampian siya ng halik sa labi at kunin ang palanggana ng mga damit na isasampay na. "Ako na magsasampay nito, lab! Dami na ko energy, bantayan mo na si Jongsoo!"

Napailing at napatawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa maala-batang asal ng asawa at tsaka nagligpit ng mga ginamit sa labada.

Ngunit, isang iyak mula sa loob ng bahay ang narinig niya.

Gising na ang anak.

At panigurado, pasususuin na niya ito.

Lintek talaga si Jongin, nauna pa sumuso kaysa sa anak nila.

Iba rin.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, hiniling niyo tong lactation fic so sana kudos at comment naman kayo dyan huhu yun na lang bayad niyo sa akin. kahit short lang huhuhu mas nakakagana kase magsulat kpag may feedback ako na natatanggap thank youuu~


End file.
